twice the madness
by blemice
Summary: They didn't expect twins. It wasn't a good thing... or a bad thing either.


Her tongue felt the fabric against her cheeks, carefully and went to lick them as a devious smirk appeared on her mouth. She leaned against the cold metal chair whilst tilting her head upwards staring at the only source of light: the window. Which meant her key to freedom from that hell hole.

"Hello, may I ask," The doctor coughed as she adjusted her glasses, "What's your name?"

A loud screeching noise could be heard from the legs of the metal chair scraping the stone hard ground. Leia leaned forward towards the lady clearly showing off her scars towards her, "You know my name, why bother asking?" Leia said coldly.

"Why not? Isn't that a proper greeting? Hmm?" The doctor calmly replied before smiling slightly.

The thing that shocked leia the most was that the doctor didn't have any sign of fear in her eyes and not even a single bit. Since anyone who even took a glimpse to look at her would immediately tense up. Instead she acted as if she was a normal person.

"Touché." Leia muttered.

"Ahem, rather rude of me but I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Doctor Benet, for now I will be your doctor." She said with a small smile.

Suddenly Leia jumped back in place, her chair legs came smashing onto the ground earning a loud screech to echo off the walls. However it didn't damage the chair at all.

"Why so serious doctor?" She tried to lean in more to show off her horrible grin but the chains held her back, "Why bother helping me when you already know I'll be demented forever. After all we all know who I am the daughter of, there's not point of wasting your time with me. So… may I ask again doctor, why?"

Doctor Benet stayed still as she started scribbling notes down on a piece paper. Leia sat back against her chair with a grin spreaded out on her lips wondering if she was frightened of her now.

"I'm not being serious am I? Sorry to bore you I truly am," Doctor Benet said staring at her, which made Leia's eyes widen, "For me I believe anybody can be cured, regardless how insane they are they can be cured. And yes of course I know whose daughter you are, by the look of your mouth it's easy to guess."

Leia took her legs off the table and sat in her chair properly. Her eyes darkened as she glared at her, "You win, so Doctor what do you want to know about me?"

She simply sighed as she took off her glasses, "Everything."

~0`

Harley screamed as droplets of sweat trickled down her cheeks, her hand was crushing the joker's and the other Ivy's.

"you gonna be okay girl, just hold in there." Ivy cheered on.

Joker did try to muster an encouraging word but was just as shocked as Harley. He stared at crane crying out for her to push harder, he stared back at his wife who was squeezing her eyes as tight as possible and screaming every 5 seconds.

"Okay I see the head Harley, just push a little more." Crane said getting into a ready position.

And soon enough with one hard push the baby was out.

Or so they thought.

Harley continued to scream and all the others started to panic.

"What there's another one!?" Ivy cried as she turned towards joker who had a deadpanned look.

He knelt down beside Harley and glared at her, "That wasn't the plan Harls." He hissed.

"You think I planned this!?" She retorted before screaming again.

And one last final push- she hopes, the baby came out into crane's hands.

There two babies laid next to each other almost identical. They were wrapped in blue and pink cloths separating boy and girl.

That was right, the joker had twins.

The joker stared at the two with a blank before going to carry both of them and cradle them in his arms. He was trembling, for the first time ever the joker was actually slightly scared.

"Look harls twins." He muttered.

By then Harley wasn't sure if he was happy or not, but at least he was holding them. She smiled at them as tears continue to trickle down, carefully she went to hold them.

"They're beautiful," She whispered.

The joker however continued to think.

_Twins. _He mouthed.

_Twins… twice the destruction… _

That's when his eyes lit up.

"Twice the destruction!" He exclaimed before grinning.

That would mean a whole new generation of madness…times two! That was absolutely '_horrible'. _

He could teach them the madness he endured, that he mastered. The joker could just imagine it, two little jokers running around causing destruction in Gotham. The plan was going even better than expected.

And he was going to make sure that they were _educated _until his body rots.

"How about Leia and Joe."

Harley stared at him.

She was surprised that he would choose those names since they were pretty simple. Especially the name joe. But they did agree that he would choose their names.

"Perfect."

* * *

**reviews are my fuel! :) **


End file.
